total_drama_highschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Roo
Roo Roo as most people call him is a contestant of TDHS one of the many seasons of TDT and is currently competing. He is currently part of the team Dovelea. Physical Description Roo is described as a platinum blond haired tall male that stands around 6 ft 5. He’s chunky yet muscular in appearance and has sectored heterochromic eyes (they are green with a large brown chunk in one). He often wears a long sleeved striped shirt and black slacks but can be seen wearing a baseball cap as well. He also has quite a few tattoos, three kangaroos like aborigine drawing on his left arm up near his shoulder, a wyrm biting its tail on his right thigh, and a koala bear, red kangaroo, rock wallaby, Tasmanian devil, and Tasmanian tiger on his back. Personality Roo rather is a very laid back guy who will do anything for sweets. He is known to let people climb on him and do as they wished but will defend himself or others if the time comes. He seems to become worried for other's safety very fast however, especially if they are smaller then him. History/Past Roo grew up somewhere right in the middle of Queensland Australia and often helped his mom and sister work at the zoo nearby their home. Her mother was a zoologist and her sister strived to become a vet specializing in wild animals in order to help the native fauna who were impacted by human settlement. Roo himself took kickboxing/boxing classes with his best friend Sheila since he was five. He also has a few lessons in how to use guns, but that was mostly for hunting or using a tranquilizer gun to help his mom round up ornery kangaroos they had to check the babies on. Not much else is known about this big guy. Strengths * strong * kind * can usually befriend people fairly easy * Is able to kickbox/fight Weaknesses * Will do anything for sweets * Is often considered dimwitted * Cant control his strength * Often worried about the people around him more then himself. * Swims like a rockwims like a rock Talents * A very capable fighter. His fighting style is usually Mauy Thai and various other kickboxing styles. * Able to wield larger weapons, not so much smaller * Knows a wide variety of things about animals. Mostly due to his history growing up around them. Petpeeves * the mistaking platapies as ducks * People not listening to any warnings he gives * People picking other people. Favorite/Best School Subject * Gym * Biology * Art Least Favorite/Worst School Subject * Math * Chemistry Reason for Competing He needs the prize money in order to help his mother with conservation, cloning extinct animals, as well as breeding programs for endangered animals. He’s hoping to give them the kickstart they need in order to get all of this done, but he also hopes he makes a few friends too. Relationships Phoenix- He worries about this little guy and will often be seen carrying him around on his back like a koala. They had only just met this season but it seems they are becoming really fast friend so far. Jasten- He worries about this boy too and can be seen often enough talking to him along with Phoenix. The two share a huge love of animals and will often be seen nerding together about animal facts. Starr- He's not sure about this disco diva. He's treading lightly around her, but thinks her hair is really neat looking. He isn't sure what to make of her so far though. Still....neat hair. Apparently she also reminds him of one of his moms, but thats only because she calls him 'hon' a lot. Riley- He is incredibly unimpressed with this killjoy! So far his encounter with her has not left the best impression on him. Even with as fascinating as her mannerisms are, her brash nature sort of repels this good natured fellow. Addison- Something about this girl makes him wary of her. She's like an adder or something of similar effect to him. He cant put his finger on it just yet, but hes not fond of her. Trivia__FORCETOC__Category:Contestants * Nobody yet knows Roo's real name. * Roo has two mothers. A truck drive as well as a Zoologist. * Roo also has an older sister. * He often calls Phoenix "Possum"and it is unknown if he had come up with distinguishing nicknames for the other contestants yet besides calling them "Anklebiters"